This invention generally relates to an improved detergent composition comprising acrylic polymers.
Polymers made from acrylic acid are known as additives for laundry detergents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,629 discloses a polymer comprising polymerized residues of acrylic acid and ethyl acrylate. However, the prior art does not disclose a polymer according to the present invention which gives superior results as a laundry detergent additive.
The problem solved by the present invention is to provide an improved detergent composition comprising acrylic polymers.